


Cigarette Smoker

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a existential fear that he's never going to amount to anything, and that what he has isn't enough, and since Aleks is bad at helping people, he helps him in the only way he knows: kisses and booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Smoker

**Author's Note:**

> Teen-and-up for cigarette and alcohol use, as well as language!  
> Whew! Back at writing again... this is the second time I'm having to rewrite this because my internet keeps crashing! But overall this was really fun to write. It's hurt/comfort and it's really cute! I had so much fun writing this, definitely one of my favs! uwu

A sudden wind of bitterly cold air swept among the downtown area once more, causing Kevin to shiver and pull his leather jacket closer to his frame. He wondered why it would be a good idea to take a walk during mid-November, especially at nearly midnight, where the coldness of the winter was at its highest peak. He just wanted to clear his mind, mostly; he's been having a rough couple of days.

Don't take it the wrong way, Kevin was more than happy to be where his is right now. He's grateful to wake up in the morning and be excited to go to work and see his friends, to cause shenanigans in the office, rather than the way some people dread going to work, he's excited about it. It's not like this is rock bottom for Kevin, because he's had worse, he's endured worse, and he made it out alive, but sometimes it catches him again; that stupid feeling before he goes to bed that what he has is not enough. He goes to sleep telling himself that tomorrow will be better, that he'll be happy again, that it will all be over soon, and then he wakes up and it's still there, taunting him with reminiscence of a time where the only "happiness" he could look forward to was the happiness he'd get from never waking up again. And Kevin hated that.

Kevin had ducked into an alley, leaning against a brick wall of some building he could hardly care for. It was silent, and Kevin wasn't used to that. He's always had his friends be there to fill it with laughter and jokes, but now... Kevin was alone. Completely alone. His only company was the strangers that would pass by every five minutes or so, and the soft snowfall that had began only moments ago.

Rummaging through his jean pockets, Kevin pulled out a unopened pack of cigarettes he bought earlier but never opened. It's not like he hasn't smoked before; he has, once or twice in his life. He just didn't know if he was in a position to make a decision that big yet. To smoke, he means; to set fire to your insides because it's 'fun'. He stared at them for a long while, and then just shook his head. He pulled the plastic off of the pack and tossing it behind a dumpster, opening the box up and pulled one out.

He was greeted with spilled tobacco because he forgot to tap the pack lightly against his palm. Kevin cursed under his breath, brushing off the spilled tobacco that laid on the back of his hand. He closed the pack swiftly, trying not to make any more mess. He put the filter of the cigarette between his lips, and slipped the pack back into his jeans, retrieving the matches in its place. He lit a match, it taking a couple tries since he bought the cheap ones this time around, and held the little flame up to the end of the cigarette, cupping it with his free hand so the wind didn't blow the flame out. 

"Those things will kill you, you know." A voice from the beginning of the alley said, as-a-matter-of-factly. Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly shaking the match to put out the fire. He cursed loudly and took the cigarette out of his mouth, turning quickly towards the voice and backing up a bit, almost instinctively. This all came to a slow when Kevin recognized the figure's frame, and instantly calmed down. He eased up, leaning back against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kevin said, the words toxic as they were drawn from his lips. 

"Could ask you the same thing," Aleks smirked, stuffing his hands in his coat's pockets as he leaned on the wall across from Kevin. "It's midnight, man. What are you doing? Smoking your problems away, huh?"

 _Don't act like I can't see the flask hidden beneath your coat, Russian boy,_ Kevin thought, but those words failed to leave his lips. Instead, the boy just rolled his eyes, gave a sarcastic laugh, and put the cigarette back between his lips. Aleks watched carefully as Kevin took a puff, lifting his chin in the air as he blew out the smoke. He coughed into his arm a bit, body still not used to the sudden relapse of cigarette smoke.

Aleks rubbed his eyes, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the flask Kevin had noticed, reaching it out and holding it in front of Kevin. He stared at it for a long moment before speaking up. "What are you trying to do? Bribe me or some shit?" Kevin said, raising an eyebrow and meeting the boy's eyes.

"Nah, dude," He said, shaking it a bit to get Kevin's attention back to it, "You look like you need it."

When Kevin didn't respond in any way, Aleks rolled his eyes, "It's one fuckin' drink, your life's not gonna spiral down the toilet if you take one drink."

He had a point. Kevin took the flask and unscrewed the top, taking a drink and crinkling his nose at the taste. Aleks laughed as he watched Kevin bring his sleeve up to his lips as he coughed into it, making noises of pure disgust.

"That tastes like pure alcohol," Kevin said, handing it back to Aleks.

"It is pure alcohol, dipshit," Aleks chuckled, putting the flask back into his coat pocket. He smiled and stared at the ground, kicking some snow boredly, "It's not for everyone."

"Everyone always says that. Bullshit, I say. No good for  _anyone._ " Kevin retorted, taking another drag of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke towards the ground so it didn't affect Aleks.  Kevin rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, feeling himself already getting a cold. He didn't mind, really, being out here was nice. "How did we get here, man?"

Aleks looked up at the boy and raised an eyebrow, "What'd ya mean?"

"Here. A 19 year old under-aged drinking loner with major depressive disorder, and a 22 year old alcoholic Russian boy, ducked in an alley at midnight and talking emo to each other." Kevin sighed, rubbing his eye with him thumb knuckle. "Fuck."

"Alcoholic Russian boy? That's racist, I'm offended." Aleks laughed, taking another sip from the flask of god-knows-what.

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Then they fell silent for a good minute and a half of just Kevin smoking and Aleks breathing lightly. "Major depressive disorder?" Aleks questioned.

"Don't ask," Kevin shook his head, "Diagnosed at 14, went on meds at 15, had my first mental breakdown at 16."

"Shit, dude," Aleks said. "Fuckin' sucks. I'm guessing that's why you're here deciding to throw away your lungs?"

Kevin couldn't help but laugh a bit, even if he was the saddest boy in the world, Aleks still could bring a smile to his face, "Little bit. Guess it hit me again."

"Any reason why? Did a boy break your heart, Kev? I'll kick his ass," Aleks laughed a bit. Kevin bit his lip, looking up at the boy. 

"Something like that." Kevin felt his lip quiver as his eyes started burning. He wouldn't dare let himself cry in front of Aleks, at least not without a fight. "It's- It's just-" Kevin sighed.

"Go on," Aleks said, letting him know that he was listening.

"It's just that I had a feeling I'm not amounting to anything. Like, all my friends have girlfriends and jobs and have good, happy lives..." He sighed, "I'm thankful for where I am but I have this feeling that what I have is not enough, and I say that it's going to get better and that things will be different, but then I wake up and it's still there, that- that  _stupid fucking_ loneliness that seems catastrophic, because it runs so  _deep_ and-" Kevin wasn't sure if he stopped himself or the shaking and unstable, sharp breaths he was taking, and the tears that began to spill over interrupted him.

"Shit," Aleks said quietly, not knowing what to do, but after he saw Kevin drop the burned-to-the-filter cigarette and put his hands to his eyes as if trying to stop the tears, he walked closer to him and embraced him. They stood like that for who knows how long. A minute? Five minutes? Ten? Kevin didn't know, but after he cried so long he couldn't cry anymore, he tried to catch his breath. Aleks removed the hands from Kevin's face and cupped his cheeks. "Look at me."

When Kevin refused, keeping his eyes shut as if he didn't want to see Aleks like him in this state, Aleks pressed his lips to Kevin's.

Kevin instantly tasted the horrible alcohol on Aleks' tongue, and didn't wait to kiss him back. It was a light kiss, a sloppy one though; Aleks was drunk and probably wouldn't remember any of this, and Kevin had rarely kissed anyone in his life.

When Aleks pulled away, he repeated once more, " _Look at me._ "

Kevin did this time, letting his eyes flutter open, cheeks still damp with tears and lips slightly swollen and glossy from the kiss.

"This Russian alcoholic gives a shit, okay? He cares more than you could ever realize. He may be a drunk piece of shit, but if he says he doesn't care about you, he's lying." Aleks said, wiping the tears away from Kevin's face. "And I know I'm not good at this comforting thing, but-but I care. A lot. Like, love care. Shit, man, I love you. You aren't alone, I'm here, I'll always be here, because I love you more than love will allow."

Kevin kissed him one more time, not knowing if it was to shut him up or just to feel his lips again, Aleks blinked in surprise. They pulled away after another moment.

"I love you too."


End file.
